


Réquiem

by AnaJones888



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Damian Wayne, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJones888/pseuds/AnaJones888
Summary: Réquiem:"... Por antonomasia, se asocia casi exclusivamente a cualquier forma de dar una despedida a los difuntos o de recordarlos por cualquier medio, sea material o simbólicamente."
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Réquiem

**Author's Note:**

> Primer escrito publicado aquí, es corto y lo hice para una tarea de la escuela pero me gustó tanto que lo corregí y decidí subirlo, si entraste aquí, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad  
> Espero que la disfrutes.

_Réquiem:_

_"... Por antonomasia, se asocia casi exclusivamente a cualquier forma de dar una despedida a los difuntos o de recordarlos por cualquier medio, sea material o simbólicamente."_

El Sol se pone en el horizonte, naranja y amarillo tiñen el cielo y las nubes. La luz dorada acaricia la piel calida y sudorosa de ambos jóvenes acostados sobre la hierba.

Jonathan ya acostumbrado a la vista del campo verde en Smallville se entretiene arrancando el pasto cerca de sus dedos, la brisa vespertina refresca sus mejillas y se lleva los pensamientos desastrosos a su paso. A medida que el astro rey se oculta y la Luna plateada se asoma el silencio de la noche y la oscuridad de sus mentes le da la oportunidad a sus recuerdos de hacer acto de presencia.

Damian se levanta, Jon se ve obligado a imitarle al saber de la conversación que está por venir. Los ojos verdes y profundos de Wayne están clavados en el cielo estrellado mientras su dueño habla carente de emoción, más un murmullo que a pesar de todo Kent puede escuchar perfectamente en medio del escándalo que es el mundo a su alrededor.

—Regresare con Ra’s y Talia pronto.

Jon mira las estrellas también, tratando de contarlas aunque sabe que es imposible, Sonríe sin ganas cuando su vista se vuelve borrosa con sus lágrimas, el recuerdo de la voz de su abuela llegando sutilmente diciendo que “A veces los ojos gritan lo que el corazón calla” y su voz es suave y temblorosa cuando habla.

—Supongo que es el final.

En el fondo, se pregunta si lo que los ojos de Damian gritan es dolor.

* * *

Cuando se conocieron tenían quince años, se observaron a la distancia con la desconfianza habitual a lo desconocido, Jon siendo la mariposa social que era en su pequeño grupo fue el primero en acercarse y ofrecer su mano en un saludo amistoso que tras un momento de evaluación, Damian aceptó.

La seriedad del Wayne nunca fue un obstáculo o un problema para el, Jon en cambio pensaba que su expresión severa le daba cierto atractivo, después de todo, cualquier ser con ojos podría ver la belleza que poseía, con su piel morena y ojos del verde más bonito que él haya visto, su cabello negro siempre arreglado y el ceño siempre fruncido que le provoca constantes ganas de masajear con sus dedos. Luego está su carácter aparentemente duro y humor ácido, la inteligencia que desprenden sus palabras y su mirada, la elegancia con que realiza cada movimiento y el leve acento británico mezclado con el de una persona de oriente.

A vista de todos era evidente que algo pasaba entre ellos, y antes de que pudiese notarlo ya se encontraban enamorados uno del otro, no hubo resistencia, simplemente sucedió y ninguno se detuvo a preguntar cuando llegó el primero de muchos besos o las caricias y toques llenos de afecto. Las palabras nunca fueron necesarias y estaba bien.

Los problemas llegaron con Talia.

La mujer no era la más amorosa del mundo y en realidad dejaba mucho que desear como madre, Damian había crecido lleno de lujos pero nunca recibió el amor y cuidado que necesitaba. Era un milagro que pudiese desenvolverse socialmente.

Como fuera, Talia había tenido a Damian con el único propósito de atar de alguna manera a su padre, de evitar la inminente separación en vano teniendo como resultado a un hijo que realmente no deseaba. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con su deseo de estar con un chico y su abuelo tampoco, porque era una mancha en la reputación de la familia, una familia rica y poderosa muy respetada y temida en oriente. Muy peligrosa aún fuera de su territorio.

Ella quería que volviera, que recapacitara sobre su equívoca decisión y volviera con ellos o habrían consecuencias para el pobre muchacho que había decidido amar.

Damian contuvo su rabia, su impotencia y su miedo. Con el corazón destrozado recordó a Jon, dulce y cálido, tan lleno de amor con sus ojos azules y brillantes que le recordaban a la piedra más preciosa o el cielo despejado en un día de verano, su piel llena de pecas tras horas bajo el sol que adoraba besar y su cabello negro siempre suave y despeinado, la sonrisa tímida que le da cuando le atrapaba mirándole con tanta devoción. Su amado Jon, hijo de una pareja de periodistas y nieto de granjeros, su chico de campo que no tenía idea del peligro que su familia materna significaba para alguien que no tenía el mismo poder. No había salida, ni pensar en pedirle ayuda a su padre o la desgracia caería sobre él y sus hermanos también.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin opciones.

— Volveré contigo Madre.

Oh su dulce y amado Jon… Ojalá pueda perdonarle algún día.

* * *

Jonathan siempre pensó que estar con Damian era como escuchar una pieza de música clásica, tranquila y armoniosa, apasionada y rápida en ocasiones una que no todos podían disfrutar, pero era maravillosa si tenías el oído para ella. Esperaba que fuera una melodía larga, que durara toda su vida.

Pero estaba a punto de terminar.

Se abrazaron con cariño, sus ojos se encontraron dejando escapar sus almas en un suspiro y se besaron con el corazón palpitando fuerte en sus pechos, justo como la primera vez, como si fueran a estallar. A Damian los labios de su amado le supieron a mar, a tristeza y despedida. Jon saboreó su dolor, ¿Quién iba a decir que su canción terminaría así? Tan trágica, tan injusta.

Ambos escucharon en agonía las últimas notas del Réquiem a su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustó puedes seguirme en Twiter como @Namu_Joon88 o dejarme un comentario aquí, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo cosas como esta, ¡Nos leemos en otra historia!


End file.
